


Soulmate Surprise

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Reflections [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Dom/sub Undertones, High School, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Soulmates, Summer Vacation, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Trent's dreams have him questioning his sexuality and turning to Blaine and Kurt for advice; and things aren't what he expected when he meets his soulmate shortly after. Blaine and Kurt then help Trent and his new mates through the process of choosing a pack, a school, and a place to live.(this is a side-story in the Reflections 'verse - which you should probably read first if you haven't already)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Trent (Glee)/Original Characters
Series: Reflections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237892
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story took on a life of it's own and is double the length I thought it'd be. but it is COMPLETE. and all chapters will be posted today (probably before anyone even attempts to read chapter 1, so why am I clarifying that? anyway...!).  
> even though this fic sort of "focuses" on Trent, Klaine is still *heavily* involved; I'd probably consider it to be a Klaine fic that features Trent, rather than a Trent fic that features Klaine - if that makes sense?  
> anyway! I hope you enjoy it because this is what was in my head  
> EDIT: forgot to add this this story takes place during the summer between Kurt's graduation and Blaine's Senior year of high school.

Blaine paused his video game when he heard the ping of an incoming text on his phone.

**To Blaine > From Trent:** Are you busy right now?

**To Trent > From Blaine:** Not really. Just playing Need For Speed. What’s up?

**To Blaine > From Trent:** I need to talk to you about something personal. Could I come over?

**To Trent > From Blaine:** Of course! Is everything OK?

**To Blaine > From Trent:** Maybe?

Blaine paused to reread the text again, feeling slightly uneasy about Trent’s reply.

**To Trent > From Blaine:** You need me to pick you up?

**To Blaine > From Trent:** No. I can drive myself. I finally got my motorcycle registered yesterday. See you in a few minutes?

**To Trent > From Blaine:** Yeah. See you soon.

Kurt looked up from the garment he was sewing to give Blaine a curious glance. “Everything okay?”

“That was Trent. He’s on his way over to talk to me about something. When I asked if he was okay, he said ‘maybe’. So, I guess we have to wait ‘til he gets here to find out.”

“He didn’t tell you what he wanted to talk about?”

“Nope,” Blaine replied, shaking his head. “Just said it was something personal.”

\---

As soon as the doorbell rang, Blaine jumped up off the couch to let Trent in. He led him further into the living room, asking if Trent would like anything to drink.

“No, I’m good; thanks,” Trent replied, sounding nervous, taking a seat in the armchair.

“Okay; so, what’s going on? What did you want to talk to me about?” Blaine asked.

“If you guys want privacy, I can go upstairs or put up a sound barrier around my sewing table. You won’t even know I’m here,” Kurt interjected, when Trent didn’t respond right away.

“No, no; that’s alright,” Trent replied. “You might as well stay since Blaine’s just going to wind up telling you anyway because of your bond. Although…now that I’m thinking about it, you might actually be able to help out with this as well.”

Kurt got up from his seat at his sewing table and joined Blaine on the couch, ready to hear what Trent had to say.

Trent took a few deep breaths before looking at Blaine and asking, “How did you know that you were gay?”

“Eric McDaniel,” Blaine replied, without any hesitation.

Trent blinked in surprise then squinted at him in confusion. “You mean that kid from middle school that had, like, seven piercings in each ear, always wore clothes that were three sizes too big, and rarely ever spoke to anyone?” When he saw Blaine nod at him, he continued, “How did he help you realize you were gay?”

“Yeah, I’d like to hear the answer to that as well,” Kurt chimed in.

“I had to stay after school one day to take the PE Physical Fitness Test because I was late to school the day that we were doing it in Gym, and I’d missed that class,” he began. “Anyway, Eric and a couple of other guys also had to stay after to take the test that same day. Afterward, when we were in the locker room, the other two boys thought it would be hilarious to steal Eric’s clothes and towel while he was in the shower. I didn’t know what was happening until the two older boys ran past me, playing keep-away with Eric’s things, while Eric chased them around the locker room completely naked, trying to get his stuff back. Then one of the boys tossed Eric’s clothes into an empty shower stall and turned the water on while the other one held him back until his clothes were thoroughly soaked. I hurried to throw some pants on then went to help him. As I rounded the corner, Eric was bent over picking up his wet clothes off the floor, with his bare ass pointed in my direction. I was _instantly_ hard; because let me tell you, that boy has a _damn_ fine body and it is a real shame that he never wore clothes that could accentuate that. But anyway… I began _panicking_ over my body’s reaction to him, ran back to my locker, grabbed my extra gym uniform so that he could have something clean and dry to wear, and handed it to him without a word. I hurried back to my locker to finish getting dressed, then ran out of the school and didn’t stop running until I got home. Once I was back here, I jerked off to mental images of Eric’s naked body.”

Blaine paused when he saw Kurt scowling and arching an eyebrow at him. He placed a hand on Kurt’s thigh to gently and silently reassure him through their bond before continuing with his story. “When I was able to think clearly, I tried to understand what had happened. I had always found girls to be really beautiful, but I’d never been _sexually_ attracted to them. Same with boys. I could look at a boy and find him to be very attractive, but I’d never had any type of _reaction_ to them before. Up until that day, I always thought I didn’t have sexual thoughts about them because they weren’t my soulmate. At school, I never wanted to stick out as _different_ , so when other boys would talk about girls, I’d join in; but for me it was always from an aesthetic point of view – talking about how pretty she is, or how her new skirt accentuated her legs, nothing inherently sexual, but similar enough to what everyone else was saying that I never stuck out. There were several times where I’d heard you and the other boys in the pack talking about girls in sexual ways, however. But I used to think you guys were doing the same thing I was – trying not to stand out – but taking it one step further to really blend in. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, you guys did that even when there weren’t any human boys around. I guess I had thought you were doing it out of force of habit or something. But now that I’d had an involuntary erection due to a naked human boy, I began questioning everything.

“I went into my brother’s room and borrowed a few of his porn DVDs that he’d left behind when he moved. I began by watching a lesbian porno that Cooper had bought for some reason, and I was completely bored. So, I moved onto his heterosexual porn collection. While watching them, I noticed that my eyeline was always drawn to the men on screen. And the only time I had any kind of sexual reaction, I was staring at a guy. So, I experimented a little further and downloaded some gay porn. I had quite a few _intense_ reactions to those videos – found a few kinks I didn’t know I was into…

“Anyway, I’d realized that, seeing Eric naked in that locker room… that was the first time I’d ever seen a non-pack member naked. My body never reacted to a naked person like that before because of pack bonds making them seem like family. And I guess – until my body reacted of its own accord – I’d never allowed myself to really think about having any kind of sexual thoughts about someone – _anyone_ , regardless of gender – that wasn’t my soulmate. Obviously, I would never act upon these thoughts in any way other than masturbation – but still… I didn’t even realize it was possible until then. But now that I knew I could… I found myself noticing boys at school more and more often. I tried looking at girls the same way, but…” Blaine shrugged as he trailed off. “Yeah. So, if it wasn’t for Eric McDaniel, I probably wouldn’t have realized I liked boys until I met Kurt.”

Trent chewed on his bottom lip as he nodded and mumbled to himself, “Okay.” He then looked over at Kurt and asked, “What about you?”

Kurt shook his head as he gave a soft, sarcastic chuckle before replying, “I’m not sure what I’m about to say will help you at all. Because the answer is: I kind of always knew. I didn’t really _understand_ though until I was 13 and my warlock magic started amplifying my werewolf pheromones during full moons to lure in my soulmate. Before then, it was always a subconscious recognition. Like, when I’d talk about, or think about a potential soulmate, I’d always use male pronouns. I didn’t even realize I’d been doing that, or what it meant. But when the full moon began affecting my libido – and I was feeling desperate to get fucked and have my ass filled – that’s when everything finally clicked and made sense.”

Noticing Kurt was done with his explanation, Blaine looked back over at Trent. “Have you started to question your sexuality? Do you think you might be gay?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure. For the past two weeks almost, I have been having these really intense sex dreams,” he answered. “And I do mean _really_ intense. I keep waking up in the middle of the night to find out that my orgasm wasn’t just in my dream. And then after I clean myself up and go back to sleep, I usually wind up having _another_ sex dream, followed by another orgasm – either that, or I wake up hard as a rock and in desperate need to get off.”

“And you’re with a boy in these dreams?” Blaine checked.

“Not always. Sometimes I’m with a girl; sometimes I’m with a boy. It’s different every night.”

“This is probably going to sound like a stupid question…” Kurt began, hesitantly, “but when you are with the boy in your dreams, what are the dynamics? Are you receiving a blowjob or handjob? Giving one? Are you having anal sex? Who’s topping; you or him?”

“All of the above. Blowjobs, handjobs, anal sex, frottage… Sometimes I’m giving, sometimes I’m receiving. Positions and dynamics are constantly changing each time. It’s never the same dream twice.”

“When you have dreams where you are bottoming, or dreams where you’re giving a blowjob, how do you feel? Both in the dream and afterward, when you are awake?” Kurt questioned.

“In my dream I am _loving_ it; sometimes to the point of _begging_ for it,” Trent replied. “In fact, I love _everything_ I do with whoever I’m with. And it’s not just the physical sensations that make me love it either, it’s the emotional ones too. My partner – whoever they are – they make me feel loved and cared for with every action taken. Everything feels _right_ , you know? When I wake up… Those emotional sensations carry over. I feel good.”

“So…” Blaine began, “Pretend for a second that you’re human and don’t have a soulmate. Are you comfortable with the idea of having sex with a guy _right now_? Of letting a boy fuck you in the ass?”

Trent paused to consider the question. “I…I think so? After I started having these dreams, I began wondering if it might be something I’d like in real life too, not just in my dreams. I tried fingering myself, and I seemed to like that; but I haven’t experimented with it too much, nor have I tried using any toys or anything else to penetrate myself. Not that I’m opposed to the idea of using toys on myself; I just haven’t gotten around to it yet. So, yeah. Yeah, I think, if I didn’t have a soulmate, I would be comfortable dating a boy and letting him fuck me.”

“Well then, you definitely aren’t straight,” Blaine told him.

“This is just so _weird_ ,” he replied. “I mean, I have never really thought about boys in a sexual way before. Girls? Yes. Of course. All the time. But boys? Never. It was like you said earlier about girls: you were able to look at them and see that they are attractive, but you were never _attracted_ to them. That’s how I used to feel about boys. I’d always noticed when a boy was good looking, but I never thought _beyond_ that. But ever since I started having these dreams, I’m constantly noticing and reacting to boys. And I don’t understand any of it.”

“You said that in some of these sex dreams that you’re having, you’re with a girl, right? So, are you still sexually attracted to girls? Or has your sexual attraction toward girls decreased or disappeared at all since you began noticing boys in a sexual way?” Blaine asked.

“Decreased? No, not that I can tell. I still get turned on by girls quite often. It’s just that now, I’m starting to get turned on by boys too.”

“Then you definitely aren’t gay either, so you can cross that off the list,” Blaine told him. “Since you’re sexually attracted to boys _and_ girls, you’re probably bi or pan.”

“But the thing that’s really screwing with me, is that when I have these dreams, I feel like the person I’m with is my _soulmate_. It’s like, I feel _whole_ , no matter who I’m dreaming about – boy or girl – and I can’t wrap my head around it.” Looking at Blaine questioningly, Trent asked, “Why am I having dreams about being with a boy one night, and being with a girl the next? And yet, each dream feels like I’m with my mate. Shouldn’t I have some sort of subconscious intuition about the gender of my soulmate?”

“Maybe your subconscious is having a hard time identifying your soulmate’s gender because they don’t have one; or their gender is ambiguous?” Blaine suggested. “They could be genderfluid. Or nonbinary.”

“I…I never thought of that.”

“Or maybe…” Kurt began, clearing his throat, feeling hesitant about what he was about to say, “maybe your dreams are Fate’s way of preparing you for the possibility that your soulmate is trans and hasn’t realized it yet? Or something along those lines?”

“Wait…” Blaine said, looking at Kurt in shock, “what did you just say?”

“That Trent’s soulmate might be trans?” Kurt repeated, slowly, sounding confused.

“No, no…the part about Fate,” Blaine replied. “You said the dreams could be Fate’s way of preparing him.”

“Yeah, and…?”

“I think you’re right,” Blaine said. “I think it’s possible that Trent is actually going to meet his soulmate somewhat soon. I didn’t think anything of it before, but I had somewhat similar dreams right before I met you. I already knew I was gay so having sex dreams about a boy wasn’t weird for me. But in some of these dreams I was the one being dominated – and I liked it; _that’s_ the part that freaked me out. I didn’t mention them to anyone because I didn’t want anyone to question my leadership as an Alpha. But those dreams actually helped prepare me for you – for our unique dynamic. I learned to enjoy being dominated – something I never once considered as a possibility – because of those dreams. And I had them almost every single night for about 2 or 3 weeks right before we met.

“What if that was Fate intervening to get me used to having a dynamic that is different than I expected because they knew I was about to meet you? And now Fate is doing the same thing with Trent. Giving him these dreams _now_ to get him used to his soulmate’s ambiguous gender because he’s on the verge of meeting them.” He looked back-and-forth between Kurt and Trent expectantly. “It makes sense, right?”

Both Kurt and Trent nodded at him. “Yeah, it does,” Kurt replied.

“You really think I’m going to meet my soulmate soon?” Trent wondered.

“I think it’s a very strong possibility. Then again, I’m not privy to Fate’s plans,” he replied. “But considering that I was having dreams involving sexual situations I’d never previously considered right before I met my soulmate – someone who would _require_ me to partake in these situations for his health – it seems likely.”

“How long did you say you were having these dreams before you met Kurt?”

“About 2 or 3 weeks? I think? I don’t remember exactly.”

“I’ve been having these dreams for almost 2 weeks straight; so if we’re using the same timeline, that would mean I most likely will meet my soulmate sometime this month – maybe even this _week_ ,” Trent said. “I should probably tell my parents about this then, huh? I mean, I’ve still got another year of high school left. We need to figure out some kind of plan for whatever pack situation my soulmate and I decide on – have something prepared in case I need to move out and/or transfer out of Dalton.”

“I’m really hoping that whatever the situation is, that you remain in my pack,” Blaine said. “With the exception of the three weeks between my sixteenth birthday and yours, we’ve been packmates since the day you were born. You’re my brother.”

“I know what you mean. I really don’t want to leave this pack either. And I was actually really looking forward to us relocating to New York next year after graduation too. But I have to prepare for every outcome. Fingers crossed that my soulmate chooses our pack.”

“Yeah. Fingers crossed,” Blaine agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Trent’s visit, while Kurt and Blaine were in their bathroom getting ready to begin their day, Kurt looked over at Blaine and asked, “So are we meeting up with the guys at the fairgrounds? Or are we meeting them at the cabin then heading over to the carnival together?”

“We are meeting them at the carnival, then afterward we are all going to First Class Grill for dinner before heading over to the cabin together,” Blaine answered, stepping into the shower.

Kurt began to prep his toothbrush as he replied, “I still can’t believe we are spending an entire week at the cabin just so your parents can do renovations on the loft above Trent’s parents’ garage. I know they are turning it into an apartment for Trent for when he meets his mate, but are they even sure they can get all the renovations done in a week? I saw the plans. There is _a lot_ of work that needs to be done. And we still don’t even know if it will be necessary. Whenever Trent meets his soulmate, he might move out of his parents’ house completely and leave to join their pack. There’s also the possibility that we’re wrong about him meeting them soon. He might not meet his soulmate until after we move to New York next year.”

“My parents have done _hundreds_ of renovations before. If they think they can get it all done in a week, then that’s all the time they need; especially since most of the framework, plumbing, and electrical is already there,” he said. “Trent’s parents really want this to be a _surprise_ for him too. We were only told because my parents are the ones doing the reno work, and because I am their accomplice to get Trent out of the house. That’s why we have to take the _whole_ pack to the cabin instead of just Trent. Because with Nick & Jeff’s families living right across the street, there’s no way one of them wouldn’t mention the construction at Trent’s house to him. Besides, it’s not like us spending a week at the cabin during Summer Break is unusual or a hardship or anything like that. We do it all the time. And I think if we tried to stay at the cabin for, like, a month or whatever, Trent would get suspicious; and so would the rest of the pack too, to be honest. Also, think of it this way, even if Trent never uses the loft apartment, he still has a younger sister who might need it someday. Or Trent’s parents could always rent it out, if they choose, too.”

Kurt rinsed out his mouth then began to silently scrutinize his appearance in the mirror. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now quit messing around with your hair and join me in this shower please. I don’t know how much longer my dick can tolerate not being buried in your ass.”

“So demanding,” he said, playfully, while licking his lips and giving Blaine’s naked body an approving once-over.

“You want demanding? Get your naked ass in this shower _now_ ,” he replied, using his Alpha-voice.

“Yes Alpha!” Kurt stripped off his underwear and hurried to join Blaine.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulled him close, then spun him around and pressed his back against the wall before kissing him roughly. _< < I am so fucking horny right now, and it’s all your fault. >>_

_< < If you’re looking for an apology you aren’t going to get one, >>_ Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, and his legs around Blaine’s waist.

Blaine wasted no time lining his cock up with Kurt’s hole then pushing himself deep inside in one quick thrust while shoving Kurt up against the wall harder. “No apology?” he said, moving his lips to kiss along Kurt’s neck. “So you aren’t sorry for all the teasing you’ve been doing since we woke up?”

“Not...oh god, yes, just like that...not if it gets you to fuck me like this,” Kurt stammered, breathily. 

“So this was all part of your plan?” he asked, playfully. Blaine sped up his thrusts, while pressing Kurt more firmly against the wall. “Get me all hot-and-bothered and horny as hell with your dirty talk while doing a strip tease and touching yourself in our bedroom, then don’t follow through once I’m in the shower and ready to go?”

“The more desperate you are, the rougher you get; and you know I love it rough.” Kurt angled his head to the side to give Blaine better access to his neck. He let out a loud, low moan as Blaine sucked on a spot just under Kurt’s ear, then added, “And it’s not as much fun when I have to ask you to get rough.”

_< < Manipulating me to get your way? Actions like that have consequences, >> _Blaine said, as he kissed his way down Kurt’s neck then harshly bit down on the juncture of Kurt’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmm, that feels good. Are you...oh fuck...are you gonna punish me?”

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye then smirked mischievously at him. “Oh, I am definitely going to punish you; but not the kind of punishment you are hoping for.”

“Blaine, I’m so close. Please touch me!”

“No,” he replied. Blaine then used his Alpha-voice to follow up with, “You aren’t allowed to cum. At all. For the rest of the day.”

“What? No! Blaine, please,” Kurt whined.

“Nope. You chose to tease and manipulate me, so now you gotta pay the price.” He thrust a few more times before reaching his climax and releasing his orgasm into Kurt. Blaine took a moment to come down from his high then slowly pulled out of Kurt and helped him back on his feet.

“Blaine, you aren’t seriously going to leave me like this, are you?”

“I am. And that’s not all.” He wrapped his hand around Kurt’s erection, tugging on it a little before giving Kurt’s balls a firm squeeze. “You can’t use your magic to get any relief for _this_ either,” Blaine added in his Alpha-voice. 

“So I’m just supposed to walk around with a raging hard-on all day? How is that fair?”

Blaine chuckled as he reached past Kurt for his shampoo. “Okay, first, you aren’t going to be hard _all day_ – even though it’s very likely I will be periodically re-igniting your arousal throughout the day. And second, don’t act like you don’t secretly love it when I deny you of an orgasm. In case you’ve forgotten, I can literally feel your emotions.”

“There’s a difference between delaying an orgasm and denying one,” Kurt replied, helping to lather soap over Blaine’s backside, and gently washing him. “I don’t mind when you delay it a few minutes – or even half an hour – but an entire day? Without the release of an orgasm it’s _so_ hard for me to get my mind and body to think about anything other than sex. My erection may eventually go away, but I’ll still be horny.”

Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a soft kiss on the lips. “You’ll be fine. Now, let’s hurry and clean up so we can get out of this shower, get dressed, and meet the guys before we’re late.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine pulled into the parking lot across the street from the fairgrounds and found an available space to park. Kurt noticed Trent walking toward the vehicle, as Blaine was double checking that he had everything he needed for the carnival, then exited the car to talk to him.

“Hey Kurt,” Trent said. “Would it be okay if I stashed my helmet and bag in your car? I don’t really want to bring them into the carnival, but there’s nowhere to secure them on my bike. And my laptop is in my bag, so I’d rather not have anything happen to it.”

“I don’t mind, but you’ll have to ask Alpha Blaine since it’s his car,” he replied, motioning his head toward Blaine who was exiting the car.

Trent scrunched his face up in confusion at Kurt’s use of Blaine’s title as Blaine walked up behind Kurt, rolling his eyes and sighing. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder to look at Trent. “It’s fine, Trent; go ahead. And don’t mind Kurt. He’s just grumpy because I won’t let him get off.” He punctuated his statement by reaching down and cupping Kurt’s dick through his pants and giving it a few gentle squeezes. Blaine then placed a kiss on Kurt’s cheek before pressing the button on his keychain fob to pop his trunk open for Trent.

“Ah, okay,” Trent replied, as he placed his helmet and backpack in Blaine’s trunk then shut the hatch. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Kurt use your title unless you had just given him a command, but even then he doesn’t usually attach your name to it; so it was just a little strange hearing him randomly say that, especially with a passive-aggressive tone. Knowing he’s frustrated because you’re denying him of something he wants…it makes a lot more sense.”

“You realize I’m standing right here, and I can hear you, right?” Kurt checked.

Trent hung his head and replied, “Sorry, Monseigneur.” 

“Apology accepted.” Kurt turned to Blaine and added, “At least _someone_ in this pack knows how to treat me with respect.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine replied, arching an eyebrow at Kurt. “You wanna talk about respect? Need I remind you, that it was your lack of respect toward me this morning that got you into this mess? You’re getting off easy right now. Don’t make me add on to your punishment.”

“Actually, I’m not getting off at all; and _that’s_ my problem,” he grumbled.

“And you only have yourself to blame, sweetheart.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss before dropping their linked hands between them and continuing to walk hand-in-hand to the carnival.

\---

Once they were inside, Kurt began looking around for the other guys. “So, where is the rest of the pack?”

“Not sure,” Blaine replied, typing something on his phone. 

“Jeff and Nick left before I did to pick up the others. Or at least I’m guessing they did since Jeff’s car wasn’t in his driveway when I left my house this morning. So if they’re not here yet, then they should be here any second,” Trent supplied.

Blaine’s phone pinged with an incoming text. “Actually…” he began, reading the message, “it looks like they’re going to be a while. Jeff’s car got a flat tire on the way here and they’re waiting for roadside assistance. Apparently, none of the boys know how to change a tire.”

“What?” Kurt asked. “How is that possible? Isn’t that something you guys learned in Driver’s Ed? I was forced to sit through hours of basic car maintenance in my Driver’s Ed classes back in Lima, even though I already knew all of it. Or does Westerville’s Driver’s Ed classes not teach that? Do I need to give the pack those lessons myself?” 

“We all took Driver’s Ed at Dalton. And they didn’t teach us any of that. They only taught us how to operate a car, not maintain it,” Blaine answered. “My dad was the one that taught me.”

Kurt shook his head disappointedly. “Crazy.” Before he could say anything else, Trent froze in place and began sniffing at the air.

“You okay?” Blaine asked him. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I can smell my soulmate.”

“Where?” Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time.

Trent began looking around the carnival before focusing on one particular spot. “Over there. By the ticket booth. Blue shirt.”

“What are you waiting for? Go introduce yourself.” Blaine replied.

Trent nodded then began walking toward the person he’d pointed out, who was currently staring back at him with the same look of wonder. “Hi. I’m Trent.”

“Wayne. So…you’re my… _you know_?” Wayne replied, lowering his voice and trailing off, as he looked around for eavesdroppers.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“So, um, where…” Wayne paused mid-sentence when Trent’s eyes suddenly widened in shock, then turned to look to his left. Wayne then began sniffing the air then whipped his head around to follow Trent’s eyeline.

“You smell that too?” Trent asked him, noticing Wayne’s reaction.

“Yup,” Wayne agreed. “But it doesn’t make any sense.”

A moment later a girl approached the two of them, looking back-and-forth between Trent and Wayne apprehensively. “Hi…My name’s Yasmine. Wait a second…? I can’t tell which one of you the scent is coming from. It almost smells like it’s on both of you. Which one of you is…?”

“How is this possible? How can _both_ of you have my soulmate’s scent?” Trent asked them.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner,” Blaine gasped, hearing Trent’s question, then hurried to approach the group. “Trent, your dreams…it wasn’t one person with an ambiguous gender. It was two people with different genders. You have a _poly-bond_.”

“What’s a poly-bond?” Yasmine asked him.

“It means you have more than one soulmate,” Blaine told her. “Both Trent _and_ Wayne are your soulmates.”

“Is that even possible? Having more than one soulmate?” Trent wondered.

“It’s completely possible,” Blaine confirmed. “Caitlin’s older brother is in a poly-bond. I met the three of them when I was visiting her and Cooper a few years ago. I was fascinated by their dynamic and asked them a ton of questions about it.”

“Okay, so what do we do?” Yasmine asked.

“Mate. The soul-bond will start to form once all three of you have mated with each other. Each of you has to mate with the other two for it to take full effect.”

“But I’m gay,” Wayne replied. “How can I have a female soulmate? I’ve never had any kind of sexual attraction to a girl before.”

“Maybe your soul-bond with Yasmine is a platonic-bond? You do still need to mate with her though in order to create a soul-bond with both her and Trent. Because a soul-bond can’t form until _all_ parties have mated. But since Trent is bi, I’m pretty sure that both of you should have a non-platonic bond with him,” Blaine suggested. “What are your instincts telling you?”

Wayne closed his eyes for a moment before looking around at everyone in the group and said, “My instincts are telling me I _need_ to mate with her despite having no desire to do so.”

“Then that’s what you should do,” Blaine answered.

“Okay… Well we can’t exactly mate in front of all these people, so who is driving to wherever it is we’re going to do this? Because I was dropped off here by my parents, so I don’t have a car,” Yasmine said.

“I took the bus here,” Wayne told them.

“And my motorcycle can’t carry all three of us,” Trent added.

Wayne looked around the carnival before spotting a line of trees in the distance, on the outskirts of the fairgrounds. “What about those woods over there? Are they deep enough to hide us from human eyes? Or are there buildings just on the other side of those trees?”

Trent noticed where Wayne was looking and replied, “The only thing those woods border is the territory of another pack – which is in the middle of _more_ woods. They are definitely deep enough to shield us.”

“Then go,” Blaine told them. “Kurt and I will keep a lookout for you. Just try not to cross over onto Gil’s property. You know where the boundaries are.”

“Yeah, don’t worry; we got your back,” Kurt added, giving Trent a pointed look while wiggling his fingers slightly to silently signal that he’d be using his magic to protect and shield them even further.

“Thanks,” Trent replied, before leading Wayne and Yasmine into the woods.

\---

Kurt put up a moving visibility shield and sound barrier around Trent, Wayne, and Yasmine as soon as they walked into the woods. The moving shields would follow the three werewolves wherever they went, that way he didn’t have to worry about them accidentally stepping outside of it. Kurt and Blaine followed them over to the woods but stayed on the edge of the tree-line to keep an eye out for any problems while keeping out of sight of any humans.

_< < I’m both really happy and really anxious right now, _>> Kurt told Blaine. _< < Happy that Trent found his soulmate – or _soulmates _, I guess – but anxious because Wayne is a Beta; and I’m scared that means Trent will be leaving the pack. >>_

_< < I know what you mean, >> _Blaine agreed. _< < But we have to let Trent and his mates decide what is best for them – without added guilt. >>_

_< < How did you learn about poly-bonds again? >>_

_< < When I visited Cooper in L.A., the summer before I turned 16, >> _he answered. _ << It was the first time I’d been out to Cali since Caitlin’s brother, Charlie, met his mates. When I found out that he had two mates, I started asking them a ton of questions. I don’t know why, but I was so intrigued and fascinated by their dynamic. I needed to know everything. And they humored me by answering all my questions. But that was the only time I’ve met them. I couldn’t see them at Coop’s wedding because he and Cait decided to get married in Vegas without any friends or family present. And I haven’t gone out to Cali since my 16th birthday because of my duties as pack Alpha. Every other time I’ve seen Coop since then, it’s because he and Cait came out to Ohio._

_< < So when Trent told us about his dreams, I didn’t immediately make the connection. Not only because it’s been a few years since I thought about it, but because Trent always explained his dreams as either/or, never as both together. >>_

Kurt nodded understandingly _. << Oh, okay. _>> After a moment of silence between the two, Kurt let out a soft annoyed huff. _ << Maybe it’s just because of my own frustrations, but I’m getting really turned on listening to them fuck. And they’re all in wolf form right now! My human brain doesn’t usually find stuff like that hot unless it’s you. >>_

_< < You can hear them? I can’t. I thought… Didn’t you put the sound barrier around just the three of them? I didn’t realize you were also in it. Why stretch the barrier out that far? Wouldn’t that put a strain on your magic – drain your energy? >>_

_< < It _is _just around them. But I created an audio link so I could hear them in case they needed to communicate with us; you know, like, if they wanted to make sure the coast was clear to exit the woods when they were done or something. And I think Wayne and Yasmine might get suspicious if they realize we can’t hear them. But even if I had stretched the barrier to include me, my magic level is powerful enough that it wouldn’t faze me. >>_

_< < Gotcha! Smart thinking. >>_

_< < You expected less? >>_

_< < From you? Never. >>_

\---

Almost twenty minutes later, Blaine’s phone pinged with an incoming text.

**To Blaine > From Jeff:** We’re here! Where are you?

**To Jeff > From Blaine:** Over by the woods that border Gil’s territory. Trent met his soulmates. Kurt and I are standing guard while they mate. We don’t want to spook them, so we’ll come find you when they’re done.

**To Blaine > From Jeff:** Aah! No way! That’s so awesome! We’ll be near the game booths next to the Ferris Wheel.

Kurt tapped on Blaine’s arm to get his attention. _< < They just shifted back. I’m switching out the sound barrier for a dampener, since we don’t have to worry about wolf howls anymore; that way both of us can hear them, but the humans at the carnival still won’t. But I think I’m going to wait until I know they are dressed to remove the visibility shield though because I have no idea how long they are going to remain naked, and I don’t want any issues. >>_

_< < Sounds good to me. Perfect timing too. The rest of the pack just got here. >>_

It was another ten minutes before Kurt and Blaine could hear Trent and his mates walking toward them. Kurt hurried to remove the shields that were in place before they reached the edge of the woods.

Wayne looked over at them apprehensively and asked, “We weren’t too loud, were we? I feel like we were really loud – like all the humans at the carnival could hear our howls.”

“No,” Blaine replied, shaking his head. “I don’t think any of the humans heard anything. The sounds of the carnival are too loud and distracting for them. Their hearing wouldn’t be strong enough to pick up on anything outside of their immediate area.” He smirked at Trent and added, “So, how are you feeling now that you’re a mated wolf?”

“I have a whole new level of respect for the restraint that you and Kurt had while at school and in public by keeping your hands mostly to yourself after you two mated, instead of just a constant stream of heavy PDA,” Trent replied.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate that,” Blaine said, chuckling. “The rest of the pack got to the carnival a few minutes ago. I know the three of you need to talk and figure things out, but did you want to go say hi before you take off or whatever?”

“I’m guessing since you have a mate that this is _your_ pack, right? Not one you are apprenticing?” Yasmine asked. “And Trent is in your pack? Is it a big pack? What’s the breakdown of it look like? Where are you located?”

“Yeah. I’m the pack Alpha,” he answered. “The pack consists of myself, Kurt, Trent, and 4 other boys. All of us range in age from 21 to 18. The two oldest boys are both Betas, and everyone else – excluding myself – are all Deltas. And we’re located right here in Westerville – for the next year at least.”

Yasmine smiled and nodded, taking in the information she just learned.

“I guess we should go see your pack,” Wayne suggested. “After all, we can’t exactly leave just yet anyway, considering our ride situation, right?”

“Okay,” Blaine said, then led everyone over to where Jeff said the rest of the pack would be.

\---

“Whoa!” Jeff exclaimed, as the group approached him. He looked over at Blaine and added, “When your text said that Trent met his soulmates, I thought the pluralization was a typo.” His gaze shifted back to Trent and asked, “You have _two_ soulmates? _Nice_!” He held his fist out waiting for a fist-bump from Trent.

Trent rolled his eyes then gave Jeff the fist-bump he was waiting for before introducing his mates to everyone. “Guys, these are my mates, Wayne and Yasmine. And this is Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff; and you haven’t been _formally_ introduced yet, but this is my Alpha, Blaine, and his mate, Kurt.”

“So, have you guys had any time to talk and figure out where you’ll be living and whose pack you’ll join yet?” Wes asked.

“Not yet, no,” Trent told him. “It’s not really a conversation we should be having out here in the middle of a carnival. And I’m the only one that actually drove here, but my bike can’t carry all three of us; plus I only have one helmet anyway.”

“We don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want,” Blaine suggested. “The carnival will be here all this week and next. We can head out to the cabin now, that way you guys will have privacy to talk and work things out.”

“Yeah, we can come back here tomorrow or something,” Nick agreed. “I don’t mind hanging out at the cabin while you guys talk and sort everything out. I was sort of in the mood to go swimming anyway.”

“I agree,” Jeff said. “I’m willing to drive you guys over there now, if you’d like. Wes and David can ride with Kurt and Blaine that way the three of you can all sit together in the back seat more comfortably than you would in Blaine’s car.”

“That sounds great, except… What about my bike? I can’t just leave it here.”

“I can drive it,” Kurt told him. “I have a motorcycle license.”

“You do?!” David asked, shocked.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I got it to spite a customer at my dad’s shop. He threatened to call the police because he saw me driving his motorcycle in and out of the garage bay while we were working on it, even though we told him it’s completely legal to drive on private property without a license. The customer didn’t care and called the police anyway. The cop that came was a homophobic dick; he knew he couldn’t _actually_ do anything, so he gave me a verbal warning and threatened to fine my dad’s garage if I was caught again. So I decided to go to the BMV to get a motorcycle license; that way, the next time either one of them came into the shop, I could just flash my license in their face to shut them up.”

Trent turned to his mates and asked, “Is that okay with you? Going out to Blaine’s cabin to talk? It’s only a few minutes away but it’s _very_ secluded, and his property is gorgeous.”

“Fine by me,” Yasmine said. “I just need to text my dad to let him know I won’t need him to pick me up here later.”

“I’m okay with that,” Wayne agreed.

The group of werewolves then left the carnival and walked across the street to the parking lot to carpool over to Blaine’s cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ohio is one of the few states that does not have a DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles). They instead have a BMV (Bureau of Motor Vehicles), which is _basically_ the same thing with a different name (though, from my understanding, there are some slight differences).  
> I just thought I should clarify that in the notes in case anyone was confused on what a BMV was or thought it was a typo.


	4. Chapter 4

After parking Trent’s bike in the clearing, Kurt shut off the engine and removed his helmet as Blaine walked over to him. “In hindsight, I should have realized that having a large piece of vibrating metal between my legs for several minutes would actually increase my arousal, instead of allowing it to disappear.” He got off the bike then allowed Blaine to give him a hug.

“My poor baby,” Blaine cooed. “Come on, let’s help the guys bring in the bags and coolers.”

“Hey, Blaine!” Nick called out, as he exited Jeff’s car. “Is the cabin locked? Or can we just go in?”

“It’s still locked. I only just got here myself.”

Everyone grabbed their own bags as well as a grocery bag or a cooler then headed up the path to the cabin. Blaine unlocked the door and let everyone inside. The boys immediately began unpacking and storing all the food, as well as checking on the generator – making sure it was ready to be turned on.

Yasmine began looking around the place and asked Blaine, “So, is this where you live?”

“No. All of us still live with our parents and families; well, Kurt and I have our own separate living space within my parent’s house, but not the point… This is just where the pack comes on full moons, or to hang out and destress away from humans for a weekend or longer during school breaks. We were actually planning on spending the whole week here, starting today – hence all the food we brought in.”

“And you _own_ this? It’s not, like, land owned by the town that you use without their knowledge? Or, like, an abandoned property that you found?” Wayne asked, awed.

“Yup, I own it,” Blaine confirmed. “Well, actually, according to the legal documents, my parents technically own it; but they gave it to me to do as I please. So this cabin and the land around it are all mine. There are property markers along the perimeter to show where my land stops and the town-owned land begins, to deter any wannabe trespassers.”

“Alright, we’re all set,” Wes told Blaine, once everything was unpacked.

“Thanks guys.” Blaine turned back to Trent, Wayne, and Yasmine. “If you want privacy for this conversation, we don’t have to be here. We can go down to the pond and go swimming.”

“You have your own swimming pond too?” Wayne asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded in reply.

“Um, if you don’t mind,” Yasmine began, hesitantly, “I’d like to have an Alpha present for this. The rest of the pack can stay or go, it doesn’t bother me either way.” She turned to her mates and asked, “Is that alright with you guys?”

Trent and Wayne agreed, so Blaine and Kurt stayed in the cabin with them while the rest of the pack went down to the pond.

“So, I guess the first thing we should talk about is where do each of you live and do you have any pack or family obligations to keep you there?” Trent started. “Personally, I still have a year of high school left. I am currently enrolled in a private school, but as long as I move before the term begins, then my parents will be able to have my tuition refunded. Other than that, I don’t have any obligations to keep me in Westerville; although I would prefer to stay if possible.”

“I actually don’t have a pack yet,” Yasmine replied. “My parents and I just moved to Westerville. The three of us were released from our previous pack as soon as we finished loading up the moving van yesterday morning; so I’m untethered right now – I have no pack ties. But we are supposed to have an interview with a local Alpha tomorrow to discuss acceptance into his pack.”

Blaine looked at her curiously and asked, “Is the Alpha you’re meeting with located in Westerville? Or one of the surrounding towns?”

“Westerville. Why do you ask?”

“Because there are only two packs in this town, and I know I don’t have any interviews scheduled. Which means, you are scheduled to meet with Gil – the owner of the werewolf property that you were nearby while mating.”

“Is he not a good Alpha?”

“No, he’s a great Alpha,” Blaine told her. “He can be a little… _dismissive_ toward the juvenile Alphas in his pack, but other than that, he truly does care for – and takes responsibility for – everyone in his pack. Everyone in _this_ pack, with the exception of Kurt, grew up in that pack. All of our parents, and most of our siblings are still in that pack too. So they are basically our extended family – if not biological family.” He hesitated slightly before adding, “Although, I would say that your parents’ chances of acceptance into his pack increase tremendously if it’s just the two of them. His pack is kind of large, which is why he was so content with letting everyone in my pack transfer out of his. He didn’t want to have to worry about any of them increasing his pack further by bringing in their mates and possible children. Since your parents are older and already have an adult child, he doesn’t really need to worry about them expanding his pack too much. But a younger, recently mated wolf – with two soulmates…”

“Okay, I see what you are saying,” Yasmine said, nodding along.

Trent looked over at Wayne and asked, “Well, what about you? Do you have any pack obligations? I mean…you’re a Beta. Are you a second in command? Or in line to be one?”

“Second in command? Me? Ha! That’s hilarious. No, I have no obligations to my pack,” he said, shaking his head. “In fact, I would very much like to leave it. I don’t exactly get along with my Alpha. Family, however… I’m a little worried about leaving my mom. She’s an Omega without a mate – my dad passed away about four years ago. And she doesn’t have use of her left hand or most of that arm, so I have to help her with a lot of chores. We live in my uncle’s house – in an in-law suite in the basement – so I know he’s there to help her if I’m not, but…”

“May I ask what happened to her?” Yasmine asked him.

“Silver poisoning.”

Kurt gasped and shared a look with Blaine. _< < I have an antidote for that! I can help her! >>_

_< < I know, but… >>_

_< < But what? >>_

“Am I missing something?” Wayne asked, interrupting the silent conversation between Kurt and Blaine.

Trent ducked his head and looked away, while Yasmine and Wayne kept glancing around at everyone, waiting for an answer.

Blaine sighed then motioned to Kurt to explain, nodding at him that it was okay to tell them.

“There is an… _experimental_ medicine that can reverse and eliminate the damage done by silver poisoning. I know where to get some. I can get a dose for your mom, and she’d have full – _permanent_ – use of her hand and arm back,” Kurt told him.

“What? Really? My mom’s doctors haven’t mentioned this before. How…?”

“I _literally_ can’t explain the hows and whys, but yes, it’s real; and yes, it works. It’s one single 1oz liquid dose that she would drink, and _all_ of her silver poisoning symptoms would be _gone_. She wouldn’t need any follow up medicines or anything like that either. Her symptoms won’t come back unless she gets re-poisoned.”

“That sounds too good to be true,” Wayne said. “But it would make me so much more comfortable about leaving her – since I’m almost positive my uncle would never release her from the pack to come here with me. We only live a few towns over, so she’d be close enough for me to visit frequently. And I know my uncle will take care of her needs as an Omega, but I also know it’s not possible for him to be with her 24/7 to help her with little, everyday things around the house; so her having full mobility back in her arm would make things so much easier on her. You’re sure it’s _safe_?”

“Absolutely 100% safe,” Kurt confirmed. “No known side effects at all.”

“Wait…there’s something I need clarification on,” Blaine said. “It sounded like you implied that your _uncle_ is the pack Alpha?” Wayne nodded at him, so Blaine continued, “I’m guessing since your mom is an Omega – and it’s impossible to have Alpha/Omega siblings – that would make him your dad’s brother then, right? But you said you don’t get along with him? I don’t quite understand that.”

“Actually, there’s no blood relation – he’s my mom’s sister’s soulmate,” Wayne replied. “He and my dad used to butt heads all the time. They were both pack Alphas, running different packs in close quarters with one another. Technically, their packs were in different towns; but both had territories near the town line. My uncle says I’m too much like my dad – which I take as a compliment, even though I know he means it as an insult. The fire that killed my dad…my mom’s twin sister died in that same fire. My mom and I moved into my uncle’s in-law suite apartment after that, and joined his pack. When my aunt died…my uncle…he began treating my mom as though she was her sister – with the exception of all things sexual – by constantly doting on her and being extra attentive to her. It’s like he’s trying to replace his soulmate with her. It makes me sick. But as for me… If I wasn’t a juvenile at the time, I’m pretty sure that he wouldn’t have taken me in. He’s either going to be ecstatic to finally be rid of me, or – the more likely scenario – he’s going to be extremely petty, and try to pull rank – not let me leave and have Trent and Yasmine join his pack. Just because he wants to punish me. He’ll even make us find our own place to live too because I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t want us living in his house.”

Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look. _< < If Wayne wants to be released, we can go with him to ask permission. I can keep his uncle in line – through Seigneur-commands, or magic, or both. >>_

_< < You want to use a Seigneur-command to order him to release Wayne? >>_ Blaine checked. _< < I don’t even know if that’s possible. I know an Alpha-command can’t force someone to make their mate join their pack, so I’d think the reverse would be true. But I don’t know if your Seigneur-command would work differently or not. Either way, do you really want to expose yourself like that? >>_

_< < Not unless I have to. But I was mostly thinking I’d be there as back-up – just in case. Make sure his uncle doesn’t cross any boundaries that he shouldn’t. I think I can do it subtly enough that I wouldn’t even be exposing myself either – but that’s where magic comes in, in case I can’t. >>_

Blaine considered what Kurt had said before addressing Wayne, “If you want, we can go with you to ask for your release. Maybe meeting the Alpha of your incoming pack and his mate, will help your uncle to grant a release? Sometimes an Alpha just wants to make sure they are releasing a wolf into capable hands before making a decision like that.”

Wayne looked frightened at Blaine’s suggestion. “I don’t think _both_ of you being there will help.”

“Why not?” Blaine asked, curiously.

Wayne looked like he was choking on air, trying to explain, but nothing came out.

“You’re under an Alpha-command not to talk about it, aren’t you?” Blaine said.

Instead of replying, Wayne closed his eyes and looked away.

_< < Now I _know _he needs me there as back-up, >>_ Kurt told Blaine. _< < We can stay out of sight and only intervene if necessary. But if there’s some reason that he’s afraid of his uncle’s reaction – a reason that he’s under an Alpha-command not to talk about – then I don’t want to leave him without help. >>_

_< < I think you’re right. But the way Wayne worded it… I think his uncle might be okay meeting just me. Obviously, I’d want you there, but you could be shielded and help only if necessary. >>_ Blaine shifted his attention to Wayne. “What if it was just me? It’s just, I think Trent would feel more comfortable knowing you have an Alpha’s support to help you, if needed.”

“I absolutely would,” Trent agreed.

“Me too,” Yasmine added.

“Just you?” Wayne checked. “Okay. Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks.”

“So, I take it that means – depending on the outcome of Wayne’s release – we’re all in agreement to join Blaine’s pack?” Trent asked.

Wayne and Yasmine nodded their agreement.

“Um…” Blaine hesitated, “There is just one thing the two of you need to consider further before fully committing to the idea of this pack. Next year, right after I graduate high school, this pack is relocating to New York City. We already have a place to live lined up, as well as a _huge_ , secluded, private campground just over the border in New Jersey for us to safely spend full moons. So, you wouldn’t have to worry about any of that. But if the distance from friends and family is a problem, that’s something you need to give serious thought to. Because this pack _is_ relocating – no matter what.”

“I’m graduating next year too,” Wayne said. “And putting even more distance between myself and my uncle sounds really nice. As long as I can visit my mom every once in a while?”

“Absolutely!” Blaine told him. “Every one of us will still have family here, so we will definitely be making frequent trips to Ohio for family visits. And they are more than welcome to come visit us too.”

“I’m also going into my Senior year,” Yasmine said. “I’m supposed to work at my family’s business here in Westerville until I graduate, but after that, I have nothing to tie me to Ohio. And since we’ll be making trips back to visit, then I am totally on board! I visited New York once, and I _loved_ it there! I couldn’t wait to go back again. Living there sounds like a _dream_!”

“Great!” Trent said, excitedly. “Now I guess we discuss potential living situations and school situations?”

The three mates were quick to decide that – as long as Wayne’s uncle agreed to release him from his pack – they would be moving in with Trent’s family, since he had already discussed potential living situations with them, and his parents’ house had the most room. Yasmine was already planning to enroll at Westerville High because of the move, and Wayne decided to join her there, while Trent would continue to attend Dalton.


	5. Chapter 5

Trent, Wayne, and Yasmine called their parents to update them on everything that had happened and the decisions that had been made, while Blaine texted his mom to suggest she change her design plans slightly to include a bigger bed and extra closet space. Wayne and Yasmine decided to spend the night at the cabin, before going to visit Wayne’s uncle tomorrow to ask for his release. Wayne’s mother had agreed to try and persuade his uncle to agree to the release before his arrival tomorrow afternoon. Once his release is granted, Wayne and Yasmine will officially be initiated into Blaine’s pack later that night.

“Can someone please explain to me what exactly a pack initiation entails?” Kurt asked. “Like, how does this whole thing work? I don’t get it.”

“You’ve never been to an initiation before? Or even been told about one?” Yasmine asked him.

“Due to reasons we can’t fully explain right now,” Blaine began, “Kurt grew up without a pack. And after his mother passed away when he was still quite young, he didn’t have any werewolves around to teach him about our society. This is the first pack he’s been in. And I didn’t make him go through an initiation, since he’s my mate – and therefore automatically bound to me. No one has left or joined this pack since we mated, so he hasn’t seen one yet.”

Blaine then turned to Kurt and added, “Basically, an initiation is a ceremony where new recruits pledge their loyalty and fidelity to their new Alpha. It bonds them together, so that their hearts, minds, and bodies will recognize and obey any commands that that Alpha gives them. The Alpha makes a similar pledge to support and provide for the recruits. This ceremony also unites them with the rest of the Alpha’s pack – allowing a pack bond to develop. Parents of babies and small children usually act as a proxy in a slightly altered form of the ceremony that uses their familial bond to create that link with the Alpha as well as establish the pack bond.”

“If that’s all it is, why didn’t I go through one?” Kurt asked him. “I know you said I’m automatically bound to you because I’m your mate, but I know how much you guys wanted to try to teach me everything about our society. And if it helps to establish a pack bond too… Then this ceremony sounds like a good place to start, don’t you think?”

“There is a component to the ceremony that I am about 99.9% sure you wouldn’t like or agree to,” Blaine told him. “I didn’t want to put you through that.”

Kurt looked at him warily. “What is it?”

“Scent marking. The Alpha needs to scent mark the recruits as a way to _claim_ them into the pack.”

“And why would I not like that?”

“Think about it, Kurt,” Blaine said. “How do you think I’d get my scent onto you?” Kurt sat silent for a moment before shrugging. “Urine. I would have to piss on you.”

“Oh my god! That’s disgusting!” Kurt yelped.

“And now you know why I didn’t have you go through the ceremony,” Blaine said. “I knew you wouldn’t react well to it; but it’s an unavoidable aspect of initiation that needs to be done for the ceremony to work.”

“But it’s _gross_ , Blaine!”

“Not to a werewolf it isn’t,” Blaine told him. “Werewolves have a much different relationship to our bodily fluids than humans do. Trust me, if you were in your wolf form right now, you would not be disagreeing with me on this.”

“I am so confused,” Yasmine said, watching Blaine and Kurt’s conversation.

“Me too,” Wayne agreed.

“Why would his form affect whether or not he agrees with you?” Yasmine asked.

“It’s…” Blaine began, trying to find words he could say to explain without revealing any information barred by Kurt’s Seigneur-command. “It’s complicated.”

Wayne looked at them curiously before speaking up again. “It almost seems like you _can’t_ explain it. Like, you’re under an Alpha-command. But seeing as how _you’re_ the Alpha, that’s not possible, is it?”

Blaine avoided eye contact then changed the subject. “So we’ll have the ceremony here tomorrow night? After Wayne is released from his pack? Then continue with our regular plans of camping out here for the remainder of the week before attempting to get you settled in at Trent’s? Kurt has a large SUV, and I’m sure both him and Jeff will lend their vehicles to help you guys get moved in.”

“As long as I’m the one driving my car, I don’t mind it being used to help,” Kurt clarified.

\---

Shortly after that, Kurt and Blaine went to join the rest of the pack at the pond, while Trent, Wayne, and Yasmine stayed at the cabin, getting to know each other better.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Wes asked, as Blaine approached the pack. “Are we gaining two packmates? Or losing one?”

“Both Wayne and Yasmine want to join our pack.” Blaine noticed the smiles on his friends’ faces and hurried to add, “ _But!_ Wayne is unsure if he can get released from his current pack without causing some problems.”

“But when it comes to soulmates, that bond overrides a pack bond,” David replied, sounding confused. “His Alpha would have to respect his decision and release him. It’s not like he’s asking for a transfer because he doesn’t want to be in his pack anymore or something. He’s asking to be released so he can be with his mate. So what’s the issue? Why would his Alpha try to deny his release?”

“Spite?” Blaine suggested. “Apparently, they don’t get along. And I know he can’t order Wayne to force Yasmine and Trent to join his pack, but he _can_ delay Wayne’s release, and make things difficult for them until Trent and Yasmine voluntarily join his pack just to put an end to it. But Wayne did also say there was a good chance that his Alpha would be more than happy to release him for those very same reasons. So we’ll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. I’m going with him to request the release. But um…” He began looking around cautiously, then lowered his voice, “Kurt will be present too, in case his help is needed to persuade Wayne’s current Alpha; though, neither Wayne nor his Alpha will be aware of that.”

“Is his Alpha that much of a dick that you think Kurt’s help will be necessary?” Jeff asked, shocked.

“When Blaine suggested that he and I both go with him to request his release, he got scared,” Kurt told him. “He said he didn’t think it would be wise for _both_ of us to be there. But he couldn’t tell us why because he’s under an Alpha-command not to talk about it. So we have no idea what to expect. My _guess_ is that his Alpha is homophobic. That’s why Wayne is okay with _just_ Blaine being there. Blaine’s not ‘obviously’ gay, and without his mate present, it’s easier for him to ‘pass’ as straight. Which might then make his Alpha more comfortable about releasing Wayne into Blaine’s custody. At least, that seems the most likely scenario to me anyway.”

“But werewolves don’t view sexuality the way humans do,” Nick said, confused. “Being homophobic is practically impossible for a werewolf.”

“If you spend enough time around conservative humans, especially while young – listening to them talk about how homosexuality is a sickness or a disease – you may end up believing that yourself,” Kurt replied. “One of my mom’s research papers was about how the environment a werewolf grows up in can change or shape their thoughts and, in extreme cases, even override some basic instincts. It’s possible that being exposed to that level of hate for a prolonged period of time, made its way into this Alpha’s subconscious, and he now believes that this ‘illness’ is confusing Fate, accidentally causing them to form same-sex unions.”

“Dude, that is messed up!” Jeff said.

“Okay… But why would his Alpha command him not to mention his homophobia to anyone?” Wes questioned. “If his homophobia is that extreme – that Wayne is scared for him to meet a same-sex couple – then it would be obvious to people, wouldn’t it? Ordering that it not be talked about doesn’t make sense to me.”

“I can’t be certain – especially since I don’t even know if he _is_ homophobic or not – but I have a theory to explain that,” Kurt answered. “I think his Alpha realized that other werewolves don’t share his views, so he isn’t open about them in order to keep their respect. In public, he’d be civil toward someone that is gay, but in private…not so much. And since Wayne is not only openly gay, but also _related_ to his Alpha through marriage, his Alpha has ordered Wayne to keep silent about any homophobia he’s witnessed or experienced to keep the peace in the pack and _especially_ in the family.

“ _If_ that’s the case,” Kurt continued, “finding out that the Alpha of the pack Wayne wants to transfer to is also gay and has a same-sex mate, might make him hesitate about Wayne’s release; so he can keep Wayne – and his mates – under his influence.”

“Man, I _really_ hope that’s not the situation,” Nick said. “But, uh, can I just ask… If Wayne is _gay_ , then how does he have a female soulmate?”

“Yeah, and I was sort of wondering the opposite about Trent,” Jeff added.

“Trent actually came to talk to me and Kurt last week; he had started to question his sexuality and wanted some advice from someone in the LGBTQ+ community,” Blaine said. “A few days ago, he told me that he now identifies as bi. He probably just hadn’t found a good opportunity to bring it up to you guys yet.” He took a breath before continuing, “As for Wayne and Yasmine… We think they have a platonic soul-bond.”

“Oh, you mean like that mated couple that used to be in Gil’s pack with us when we were little? What were their names? Bethany and Roy?” David checked. “I always thought it was strange that they were mated but never had sex – not even when she was in heat.”

“Oh, right; I had forgotten about them. Yeah, I guess their bond would be similar to Wayne and Yasmine’s,” Blaine agreed.

“So, Wayne and Yasmine have a platonic soul-bond, but Trent’s bond with both of them is romantic? Or sexual? Or…whatever? Or does he have a platonic bond with one or both of them too?” Nick wondered.

“He has a non-platonic soul-bond with both of them; which I believe is both romantic and sexual in nature,” Blaine told them. “But anyway, about their initiation into the pack...depending on the outcome of Wayne’s release, the ceremony will be here, at the cabin, tomorrow night.”

“Can’t wait!” Jeff replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine drove home to pick up a vial of the silver poisoning antidote, as well as Kurt’s car, then headed back to the cabin to pick up Trent and his mates.

“Medicine has been acquired. Ready to go when you are,” Kurt said, walking back into the cabin.

“Um,” Wayne began, eyeing Kurt cautiously, before looking back at Blaine, “I thought it was going to be just _us_ going to my house?”

“Well, I thought you might want to get a head start on moving some of your stuff out while we’re there – take some of the necessities with you right away, instead of waiting until later,” Blaine answered. “And Kurt has a bigger car than me, so it can fit more stuff. But he’s very particular about his car and won’t let anyone else drive it; so he agreed to be our chauffeur. But don’t worry. He’ll stay outside with the car. Your uncle won’t even know he’s there.”

Wayne let out a shaky breath before nodding hesitantly. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Wes, you’re in charge ‘til I get back,” Blaine said. “You guys can go to the carnival for a few hours or hang out here, whichever you prefer. I’ll text you when we’re on our way back.”

“Sounds good!” Wes replied. “Good luck with everything.”

\---

Kurt pulled up in front of Wayne’s house and shut off the engine. “I’ll just wait out here for you guys,” he said, taking out his phone and loading his YouTube app.

Once everyone exited the car, he shut his phone off, and watched them carefully until they got inside Wayne’s house. Then he put up visual, auditory, and scent shields around himself and followed them inside.

Wayne introduced his mother to his mates and Blaine, then gave her the antidote that Kurt had supplied him with. She was wary of it at first, but Blaine helped to reassure her that it was perfectly safe. Within seconds of drinking the contents of the vial, she had regained feeling and movement back into her hand and arm.

The little group had celebrated for a few moments before beginning to talk animatedly about everything they could think of. Kurt would contribute to the conversation by telepathically communicating with Blaine, who would then add Kurt’s thoughts to the discussion. A few times after Blaine would relay Kurt’s thoughts, Trent would give Blaine mildly skeptical looks, which Blaine was quick to wave off.

About 45 minutes after their arrival, a man walked down the stairs into the living room. Kurt noticed that Wayne stiffened slightly upon the Alpha’s arrival, and cautiously used his magic to get a read on the man.

Wayne made introductions for everyone, then asked his uncle, Tony, for a release from the pack.

“ _This_ is the Alpha of the pack you want to transfer to?” Wayne’s uncle looked Blaine up-and-down, evaluating him. “He’s still a kid! How is he supposed to be able to support you and keep you safe?”

“With all due respect, sir,” Blaine began, “I am not a child – by werewolf _or_ human standards. I am a mated pack Alpha that has been responsible for, and running, my own pack for over two years. So I have enough leadership experience to know what I am doing. I also come from an affluent family that has given me a large, secure, and secluded piece of land for myself and my pack where we can be ourselves without fear. I have connections and access to people and services that can provide my pack with virtually anything that they may need. Trust me when I say, Wayne will be perfectly safe and cared for in my pack.”

“You say you’re mated? Where is your mate? Why is she not here?”

_< < Oh, Blaine, I was right about this guy. >> _Kurt told him. _ << He is definitely homophobic. I can sense it on him. His hatred and bigotry are very strong. Be careful; he does not have good intentions. And don’t correct him on my gender! >>_

“My mate is with my pack,” Blaine replied. “The pack was planning on visiting the carnival in town, and I thought that sounded more enjoyable than listening to me talk business.”

“Uh-huh. What did you say your mate’s name was again?” Tony asked, suspiciously.

“I didn’t. But if you must know, my mate’s name is K. Elizabeth.”

“Kay-Elizabeth? Huh. Pretty name,” Tony replied, approvingly.

Blaine smiled and nodded. “ _Everything_ about my mate is beautiful.” He cleared his throat then continued, “But I’m here to discuss Wayne’s release from your pack. After being asked to witness the discussion between him and his mates, I can tell you that the decision to live in Westerville and join my pack was unanimous. Many pros and cons were evaluated, but all three of them feel strongly that it is the best option for them. And as you are aware, _they_ are the only ones that can make that decision.

“I’ve already had to release a packmate – someone I’ve known my _entire_ life – to another pack because he’d found his soulmate. I know that type of separation isn’t easy – especially when it’s someone that you are very close with – but if it’s what they believe is what works best for them, then as their Alpha, we have to respect that, even if we don’t always agree with it.”

_< < He is trying so hard to find a flaw to exploit, >> _Kurt warned. _ << He doesn’t want to release Wayne. But it’s not because he cares about him or his wellbeing. I think it’s…pride? It’s hard to tell because there are so many other negative emotions surrounding it. I think he may also be scared about something too? >>_

_< < Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Even though navigating this conversation is a lot easier with you here to relay Tony’s hidden emotions and intentions, I don’t want you to stretch yourself too thin trying to decipher everything. We don’t know how long we’re going to be here, and you need to maintain your shields. >>_

_< < Don’t worry about me. My magic can handle it. I’m using less than a quarter of my magical energy right now. And as for Tony… Just keep doing what you’re doing – staying calm and speaking rationally and diplomatically. >>_

After some more back-and-forth discussions – and a little magical influence from Kurt – Tony finally relented and begrudgingly released Wayne from the pack. The group of teenagers then packed up some of Wayne’s belongings from his bedroom and began bringing boxes out to Kurt’s car.

\---

Kurt had slipped out of the house while Blaine was holding the door open for Trent, then raced back to his car. Once back in the car, he dropped his shields then pretended to be watching a video on his phone. As Trent approached the car with a large box in his hands, Kurt jumped out and opened the trunk hatch for him.

“Thanks,” Trent said.

“Sure; no problem.”

“No, I mean for…” Trent motioned his head toward the house. “You _did_ help, right? That’s why you volunteered to drive here.”

Kurt nodded at him solemnly. “Yeah.”

“What… How…?” Trent sighed and shook his head. “God, I don’t even know how to ask what I’m thinking.”

“I had an uneasy feeling regarding Wayne’s release, and thought it was better to be safe than sorry,” Kurt explained. “Though, luckily, I didn’t have to intervene _too_ much.” He heard the door to Wayne’s house open and looked up to see Blaine, Yasmine, and Wayne exiting the house with boxes in their hands.

After the car was loaded up, Wayne went back into the house to say goodbye to his mother. Once he was back in the car, Kurt started up the engine and began the drive back to the cabin. Wayne let out a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe he actually let me go. Thank you for your help, Blaine. I really appreciate it. I honestly don’t think he would have released me if you hadn’t been there. But there is something I am curious about… Not that it’s a problem or anything like that, but why did you lie about Kurt’s name?”

“I was wondering the same thing actually,” Yasmine said. “I almost said something back at the house but didn’t for some reason.”

“I didn’t lie,” Blaine told them. “His name really is Kurt Elizabeth. Just because I used his first initial instead of his full first name, doesn’t make it a lie. Not my fault your uncle misinterpreted what I said.”

“Okay…? So you didn’t lie,” Yasmine said, sounding leery. “But I still don’t get why you said his name that way, instead of just saying ‘Kurt’; almost like you were intentionally trying to mislead him. You didn’t even attempt to correct him when he referred to your mate as a girl.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt before turning his attention to the three werewolves in the back seat. “Yesterday, while the three of you were still in the cabin talking, Kurt explained a theory he had about Wayne’s reasoning for not wanting Kurt to be present while Wayne asked for his release. _Basically_ , he thought it sounded like Wayne’s uncle could be homophobic. When Tony automatically assumed my mate was female, I had a bad feeling, so I just rolled with it.”

“Homophobic?” she replied, skeptically. “He’s not a human. How could he be homophobic?”

“It _is_ possible,” Kurt told her. “I have the research data to prove it too.”

Yasmine looked at Wayne in alarm. “Is that true? Is Tony homophobic? He seemed so nice.”

“I never said that,” Wayne replied, frightened.

“Yasmine,” Blaine began, tentatively, “look at Wayne’s body language. I’m fairly certain he’s under an Alpha-command not to confirm or discuss it.”

“Oh…”

“And speaking of Alpha-commands, that reminds me,” Blaine continued; “Wayne, you said you joined your uncle’s pack as a juvenile, right? Did you go through initiation again after you turned 16?”

Wayne looked at him confused. “No. I was already a part of the pack. Why would I go through initiation again?”

“Because juvenile bonds aren’t 100% permanent,” he answered, smiling.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, once you are officially a part of my pack, I can release you from every single long-term command your uncle has ever given you.”

“Seriously?” Wayne asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yup! If you had gone through initiation as an adult, I wouldn’t be able to. But since you were a juvenile…his commands can be undone,” Blaine confirmed.

“I would really like that. Thank you.”

Blaine smiled and nodded at him in reply.

“About this ceremony tonight…” Kurt began, tentatively. “Is it conducted in human form or wolf form?”

“The recruits and I need to be in our human forms to recite the pledges,” Blaine answered. “Witnesses can choose whichever form they are most comfortable in. However…” he gave Kurt an apologetic look, “I think you’d benefit more if you were in your wolf form.”

“I _knew_ you were gonna say that,” Kurt muttered. _< < We have to tell them I’m a white wolf before the ceremony then. Obviously, we won’t be able to explain the hows and whys until after, but they have to be told about my fur color beforehand. >>_

“Not to pry, but that is the second time you’ve implied Kurt’s form affects his thoughts,” Wayne said. “What aren’t we being told?”

Blaine and Kurt shared another private conversation before Blaine turned to face Wayne and Yasmine. “I’ve implied that his form affects his thoughts because it does. Kurt has this… _disconnect_ …between forms that sometimes makes it difficult for his human form to access his werewolf instincts or to understand certain werewolf customs. Part of that is due to his upbringing; but _most_ of it has to do with the fact that Kurt isn’t your typical Delta. In fact, he isn’t even a Delta at all.”

“What do you mean he’s not a Delta? If he’s not a Delta, what is he?”

“Monseigneur.”

“Holy…” Wayne gasped.

“Are you shitting me?” Yasmine asked. “He’s a white wolf? Like, _all_ white?”

“How is that possible?” Wayne asked.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally replied, “I _literally_ can’t explain that until after your initiation. But, yes, Kurt is an all-white werewolf. And once you are initiated, you will be sworn to secrecy about his coloring, as well as everything else that goes along with it – or rather, you’ll be _commanded_ not to reveal that information.”

“Yeah, of course,” Wayne agreed. “That sounds like an Alpha-command that I’d be grateful for actually.”

“I understand,” Yasmine replied, nodding.

“We didn’t want to say anything at the cabin yesterday because we didn’t know which pack you would end up in,” Blaine told them. “ _Very_ few people outside of our pack know he’s an all-white wolf. And all of them have been sworn to secrecy in some form or another. But since you are just hours away from becoming an official part of my pack – and because Kurt is most likely going to be in wolf form during the ceremony tonight – we figured we should give you a heads-up.”

“This is unreal,” Yasmine said, softly, still processing everything.

Trent chuckled to himself then quietly replied, “You think _this_ is unreal? Just wait until after your initiation and you learn the rest of the story. _That’s_ unreal.”


	7. Chapter 7

The group met up with the rest of the pack at the carnival. They spent the rest of the afternoon there before picking up dinner at a nearby fast-food restaurant then heading back to the cabin. After dinner, Blaine gathered everyone together and brought them out to the firepit to begin the initiation ceremony.

Kurt shifted into his wolf and sat next to Blaine as he prepared for the ceremony. Yasmine and Wayne both gasped then bowed at the sight of him. Kurt butted his head against Blaine’s arm while making a soft whining sound.

“I know, I know,” Blaine told him, gently patting Kurt on the head. He then looked over at Wayne and Yasmine and said, “Kurt would prefer that you don’t bow to him. The veneration makes him uncomfortable.” In a cheeky tone he added, “Although he doesn’t mind the occasional ass-kissing – in a figurative sense of course; only I’m allowed to literally kiss his ass.”

_< < And I love it when you do, >>_ Kurt replied, licking Blaine’s face.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine giggled. “I have a ceremony to conduct. I’ll fuck you after.”

_< < Promise? >>_

“Yes, I promise.” 

“Wow…” Yasmine said, in awe, as she stared at Kurt. “Hearing that you are a white wolf and seeing it in person…they don’t compare. This is so surreal and overwhelming. I almost feel like I’m hallucinating – like this isn’t real.”

“I really hope you don’t mind me saying this, but your wolf is gorgeous,” Wayne added.

“He doesn’t mind, and he says ‘thank you’,” Blaine replied. “So, are you guys ready?”

Wayne and Yasmine stripped out of the rest of their clothing then took their spots kneeling in front of Blaine.

\---

The ceremony lasted about 15 minutes. When it ended, all the boys congratulated their two new packmates, celebrating their official acceptance into the pack. Kurt then began rubbing up against Blaine and nuzzling his face against Blaine’s chest.

“What’s up, baby?” Blaine asked him, concerned.

Kurt huffed, then began trying to remove Blaine’s pants with his teeth.

“Oh my god! You are insatiable; you know that?” Blaine said, sounding amused.

_< < You just had your dick out, but I wasn’t allowed to touch it; and then you _hid _it from me, so I couldn’t even_ look _at it anymore. You can’t just do that to me when you know I’m horny. And you promised sex too. >>_ Kurt whined.

Blaine covered his face to hide his silent laughter. “Aww, I am so sorry, sweetie,” he cooed. Blaine schooled his expression into something more serious then motioned Kurt to take a few steps backward. “Back-up,” he Alpha-commanded. Once there was a few feet between them, Blaine ordered Kurt to stay where he was, then stripped out of his clothes and shifted into his wolf.

Blaine’s wolf then pounced on Kurt, and the two of them began playfully wrestling with each other as a form of foreplay.

“Don’t mind them, they do this all the time,” Nick told Yasmine and Wayne, who seemed unsure how to react to what they were witnessing.

“With the amount of sex they have, you’d think _they_ were the ones that just mated – instead of having been a mated couple for over a _year_ ,” Jeff added, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, and don’t be too concerned with Blaine’s frivolous use of Alpha-commands to him either,” Trent said. “Blaine is actually very responsible with his commands and hardly ever issues them to us. The only reason he gives Kurt so many orders is because Kurt thinks Blaine’s Alpha-voice is hot. It turns Kurt on; it’s a form of foreplay for them.”

Wayne did a double take at Kurt as Kurt made himself vulnerable to Blaine in an act of submission. “I have seen Deltas _act_ submissive for an Alpha or a Beta before, but I have _never_ seen a non-Omega do anything close to what Kurt just did. That looked _too_ real.”

“Because it was,” Wes told him. “One of the traits of a white wolf is having both submissive and dominant hormones. He can fluctuate between Alpha-levels of dominance and Omega-levels of submission at the drop of a hat; but _most_ of the time he remains in the neutral area of a Delta.”

“Wait…” Yasmine replied, looking at Wes in shock. “What happens when he’s experiencing his dominant hormones? How does he deal with those? Won’t he get sick if he can’t assert that dominance somehow?”

“Blaine will usually act submissive for him; though he _rarely_ ever does that in front of anyone unless he has no choice,” he replied.

“Yeah; I think the most ‘submissive’ thing I’ve seen Blaine do is let Kurt ride him very aggressively,” David agreed. “Other than that, Blaine takes care of Kurt’s needs privately. He has said that, because of their bond, he doesn’t view Kurt’s dominance as insubordination or anything like that. To him, it’s just a part of who Kurt is – Kurt has a specific set of needs that requires a different kind of attention from him. But I think Blaine’s insistence on keeping all the details of that private, is an Alpha-pride thing.”

\---

When Kurt and Blaine had finally shifted back into their human forms, they joined the rest of the pack around the firepit. Blaine stood behind Kurt, hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. Kurt took Blaine’s hands and positioned them so they were covering his groin.

“Sorry about that,” Blaine told them. “Sometimes his need for sex is a little too difficult to ignore.”

“That would be due to the four-and-a-half years of magic-induced sexual frustration I was forced to endure before I met you,” Kurt reminded him.

“Magic-induced sexual frustration?” Yasmine questioned, skeptically.

“Right…we haven’t gotten around to telling you guys about that yet, have we?” Kurt replied.

“No, we haven’t,” Blaine told him. “But before we go back to the cabin to talk about everything and have them watch the video Wes recorded, there’s something I need to do first…” He focused his attention on Wayne then issued a general release command so that Wayne would no longer be beholden to his uncle. “Whatever restrictions you were under should be gone now. How do you feel?”

Wayne suddenly dropped down onto his knees and began crying. Trent and Yasmine immediately crouched down on either side of him and began to comfort him. He looked up at Blaine with a watery smile and whispered, “Thank you. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders – I almost feel like I’m floating. I never thought I’d be free of him. I had _hoped and prayed_ , but I didn’t believe it could actually happen. But it did happen. I’m free. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Blaine told him. “You probably want some time to work through your emotions before you talk about anything; and you probably want to discuss everything with your mates privately before you tell us anything. So, we’re going to head back to the cabin and get everything set-up for what is bound to be a long night. Join us when you’re ready.” 

The pack started to head back to the cabin, to leave Trent alone with his mates, while Blaine turned around to pick up his clothes. He froze in place when Kurt’s voice sounded behind him. “Leave those clothes alone. Don’t you dare put them back on,” he Seigneur-commanded Blaine.

Blaine slowly turned back to face Kurt and arched an eyebrow at him. In a calm, cautionary tone, he replied, “I actually wasn’t planning on wearing them again, _Monseigneur_. I did, however, want to pick them up off the ground and take them back to the cabin with me instead of leaving them in the middle of the woods all night. _If_ that’s okay with you?”

“Oh. Sorry,” he apologized, sheepishly, releasing Blaine from the command.

“Yeah…” Blaine said, in a low, ominous voice.

Kurt watched Blaine collect his clothing, then took a slow, careful step toward Blaine before placing a soft peck on his cheek. He glanced back at Blaine and fluttered his eyelashes at him. “I love you.”

Blaine cracked a smile, rolled his eyes, and shook his head in fond exasperation. “Love you too. Come on. Let’s go back to the cabin. You can make it up to me later.” He smacked Kurt on the ass then laughed as he ran away from Kurt, toward the cabin.

“Hey!” Kurt shrieked, as he chased Blaine down.

As Kurt and Blaine ran past them, Yasmine looked up at Trent in alarm. “Did Kurt just give Blaine an _Alpha-command_? And he…he obeyed it?”

“Close, but not quite,” Trent told her. “We’ll explain everything later.” Looking at Wayne he asked, “How are you holding up?”

Wayne smiled at him. “For the first time in years, I can honestly say, I’m okay. But if you don’t mind, I think right now, I’d rather go hear about Kurt and the white wolves instead of talking about Tony.”

“Well then, let’s go get you two all caught up on the history and abilities of the white wolves,” Trent replied, helping Wayne up off the ground, then walking arm-in-arm back to the cabin with each of his mates.


	8. Chapter 8 (Epilogue)

After watching the video, the pack answered a ton of questions for Yasmine and Wayne. Once it seemed like their questions were exhausted, Blaine issued the Alpha-command to prevent them from talking about what they learned outside of the pack.

“I feel like I’ve been transported into the middle of a daytime soap opera,” Yasmine said, disbelieving. “Like, this _can’t_ be real. I _know_ it is, but it’s just so… I don’t even know.”

“I know what you mean,” Wayne agreed. “This almost makes that old soap opera – the one with the witch who had a talking doll and was constantly trying to interfere with Fate and destroy ‘good’ – seem relatively normal and tame. What was it called again? ‘ _Passions_ ’? I think that’s its name. Like, I have no idea how to wrap my head around any of this,” he gestured toward Wes’s phone and Kurt, “because it just seems so _outlandish_. But at the same time… I don’t know. I’m not weirded out by any of it. It’s like… I’m at ease with all of it? I don’t find any of it to be disturbing or troubling – even though I feel like I should. Am I making sense?”

“You are,” Blaine told him, nodding. “I think the fact that neither of you are unsettled by everything you just learned, is further proof that _Fate_ wanted you to be in this pack. There are just too many things that happened prior to you meeting Trent that have played a part in…well…basically everything that’s happened in the past two days for it to be anything else; because there is _no_ way there were _that_ many coincidences. And – maybe I’m wrong – but I don’t think Fate would put you in a situation that you couldn’t handle.”

\---

Later than night, the pack was huddled up all together on the bed with bowls of popcorn and trail mix, watching a movie on someone’s laptop. Kurt had used his magic to project the screen onto the wall, so that everyone could see it better.

Kurt was seated between Blaine’s legs, with his back pressed against Blaine’s chest. Snuggling closer to Blaine, Kurt subtly got his attention. _< < I have a question, but I don’t want to ask it out loud because I don’t want anyone to think I’m stupid for not knowing the answer. >>_

_< < Ask me. You know I would never judge you like that; and, for the record, neither would anyone else in this pack. >>_

Kurt glanced over at Trent and Yasmine, who were too wrapped up in each other to watch the movie, and asked, _< < I know that newly mated couples usually have a lot of sex, but…shouldn’t they be using condoms or something? I mean, I guess Wayne and Trent wouldn’t need them with each other; but Yasmine? Shouldn’t they be taking precautions, so she doesn’t get pregnant? I know they couldn’t use condoms when they first mated because they were wolves, but…they’re not in wolf form right now. And how would they even have safe sex in wolf form anyway? Because I’m sure they’re going to continue having sex as wolves too; especially when it’s a full moon. >>_

_< < That’s not a stupid question, >>_ Blaine said, placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s temple. _< < You were never taught about the werewolf reproductive system growing up. And I never bothered telling you about it before since neither of us can get pregnant, and there weren’t any female wolves in our pack until now. >>_

_< < So…? >>_

_< < So, >> Blaine continued, << they don’t need condoms – not that they would work anyway. Werewolves are usually a little more endowed than your average human; so finding a condom that fits properly is difficult. Plus, werewolves usually have more vigorous sex that lasts twice as long as the average human due to our elevated levels of stamina, which usually causes the condom to wear down and break – thus rendering it useless. But anyway! My point is: it’s not possible for Yasmine to get pregnant right now. A werewolf can only get pregnant when they are in heat. And heat cycles won’t even begin until a month after they first mate. To prevent any unwanted pregnancies – in either form – the male werewolf takes a dose of birth control at the start of their mate’s heat cycle which temporarily sterilizes them. The heat cycle is 7 days; and one dose of birth control is good for 10 days and starts working within minutes of taking it; so it’s extremely difficult to get pregnant if the medication is taken correctly. Also, werewolf birth control is, like, a million times more effective than human birth control too. >>_

_< < Not that I want to think about my parents having sex, >> _Kurt began, hesitantly, _ << but now I’m curious if my mom was in heat when she got pregnant with me, or if my grandmother’s potion affected that part of her reproductive system as well. >>_

_< < I don’t know the answer to that, >> _Blaine told him.

_< < Ugh! Now my mind is starting to wander to places I don’t want it to visit. Please do something to distract me! >>_

Blaine began placing kisses along Kurt’s neck. _< < Like this? >>_ He slid his hand down Kurt’s body then started stroking Kurt’s dick in a slow, loose grip. _< < Or like this? >>_

_< < B-both. Both are good. >>_

_< < Hmm, what about this? >> _Blaine lightly ran a finger around the rim of Kurt’s hole, while pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Kurt’s backside.

_< < I like that too, >>_ Kurt replied.

_< < Good to know. >>_ Blaine then retracted his hands, placing them back on Kurt’s abdomen, and focused his attention back on the movie.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. “Why did you stop?” he asked, softly, trying not to disturb the others.

“What?” Blaine asked, with faux innocence. “You mean you don’t like teasing that doesn’t have a follow-through? That’s strange. I could have sworn you enjoyed that.”

“Oh, you are an evil, evil man,” Kurt replied. He grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it between himself and Blaine, so that he could no longer feel Blaine’s cock on his lower back and ass, then turned back to the movie.

_< < This movie has twenty minutes left. If you can behave until it’s over – allow me to tease, or not, as I please, without complaining or trying to take things further – then I promise I will pin you up against that wall and fuck you as hard as you want as soon as the credits start to roll. I’ll even make sure to use my fangs when I bite you, >>_ Blaine told him. _< < Do we have a deal? >>_

Kurt replied with a soft whimper and a slight head nod. _< < Yes, Alpha. >>_

\---

The rest of the week passed by with more visits to the carnival, and more hanging out – talking, swimming, and playing games – at the cabin. There was even one day where everyone spent the entire afternoon at the bowling alley owned by Trent’s parents. Trent was happy that both of his parents were working that day so he could introduce them to his mates. Apparently, the dry cleaning business that Yasmine’s parents owned was directly across the street from the bowling alley; and since their apartment was above their shop, Yasmine brought her mates over to meet her parents and pick up some extra clothes and other necessities while she was there.

It was late afternoon on their last day at the cabin, when Blaine got a text from his mother telling him that Trent’s apartment was ready. The cars had already been packed and all that was left to do was lock up the cabin. Kurt and Blaine had dropped off Trent’s motorcycle at his house when they went to pick up Kurt’s car the other day, so they didn’t have to worry about who would drive it.

As they reached the clearing where the cars were parked, Blaine spoke up. “Hey, Jeff, when you guys get back to your house, before you unpack the car or do anything else, all of you should come across the street to Trent’s house with us,” he said, motioning toward himself, Kurt, Wes, and David.

“ _Us_? Huh?” Wes asked, looking at Blaine confused. “We’re going to Trent’s too? Or did you just mean you and Kurt? Since you guys have Wayne’s stuff in Kurt’s car?”

“We’re _all_ going.”

“We are? Why?” Nick asked.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Blaine replied. “Trust me, you’ll want to see this.”

“Uh, okay,” Jeff agreed. “Yeah. No problem.”

\---

Jeff pulled into his driveway, as Kurt parked his car across the street in front of Trent’s house. “Okay, so what’s going on? Why did you want everyone to come over to my house?” Trent asked, as they got out of Jeff’s car and crossed the street.

“Hey.” Nick tapped Blaine’s arm, then pointed at a car in Trent’s driveway. “Isn’t that your dad’s car?”

Trent’s mom ran out of the house to greet everyone. “So, before you go into the house, your dad and I have a little surprise for you,” she told Trent. She curled her finger in a ‘follow me’ motion then turned and walked up the driveway. Instead of going up the walkway to the house, she opened the side door of the garage. “Pam and Marc renovated the loft. It’s now, _officially_ , your apartment. Go upstairs and check it out!”

“Seriously?” Trent asked. “Thanks, Mom.” He hugged his mother then hurried up the stairs with the rest of the pack close on his heels.

The loft set-up was similar to Blaine’s cabin – in that the kitchenette, living room, and bedroom was all together in one large room – the bathroom, however, had its own separate room. Blaine’s parents had spaced everything out neatly and used decorative accordion wall dividers to segregate the bedroom from the rest of the apartment.

“This is amazing!” Trent said, in awe, as he looked around the loft.

“Yeah; totally worth the detour here,” David agreed.

“Looks like we have a new hang out spot,” Nick said. “You’ve got everything up here – couch, TV, all your game systems, a fridge, stove, microwave; you even have a tub in your bathroom. And since the garage is connected to the main house, you can raid your parents’ kitchen whenever you want.”

“Oh, yeah. Walking across the street is so much better than driving all of you over to Blaine’s house all the time,” Jeff said.

“Except, Blaine and Kurt’s apartment has more space for _all_ of us to hang out; though, I agree the parking situation is better here,” Wes added.

Trent looked back over at Blaine and asked, “Did you know about this?”

“Duh! Of course I did,” he replied. “Your parents asked for my help to get you out of the house so they could surprise you. And my parents did the reno; so of course I knew about it. Why do you think we were at the cabin this past week? Instead of spending _this_ week at the cabin – which would make _way_ more sense since there is a full moon on Thursday?”

“But I didn’t even meet Wayne and Yasmine until after we had already made arrangements – and left the house – to spend the week at the cabin,” Trent replied, sounding confused.

“Well, since we had guessed that you’d be meeting them soon based off when your dreams started vs how long I’d been having dreams before I met Kurt, your parents wanted to have this ready…just in case. They figured you could use it as a hang out space or something until then,” Blaine told him. “And on the off chance we were wrong about when you’d be meeting your soulmates, they figured it’d be nice to have a space ready for Kasey if she needed it.”

“Kasey is _twelve_. She ain’t getting this loft anytime soon,” Trent said. “Wait. This is why you wanted me to stay at the cabin with Wayne and Yasmine when you dropped off my bike the other day. So I wouldn’t see the construction.”

“Exactly. Oh! And my mom wanted me to mention that her and my dad added extra storage shelving and closets in the garage downstairs for you, in case there isn’t enough storage space for you guys up here,” Blaine told him.

“This is just too much,” Trent replied. “Wait, your dad’s car was in the driveway. Are your parents still here? I want to thank them.”

“In the main house with your family,” he said, motioning his head toward the stairs.

“C’mon, guys,” Trent said, looking at his mates. “Let’s go into the house and I’ll give you the grand tour of the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THE END*  
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
